1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a voltage generator, and more particularly to a band gap voltage generator.
2. Description of Prior Art
A sensor technology is more and more familiar with people's life. The sensor used to sense an environment temperature could be also interesting in electronic consume device application. A precision temperature sensor in a chip within a system could gain advantages in future value-added products. Base on a band-gap voltage generator for providing a temperature independent voltage and a proportional to absolute temperature voltage. The temperature sensor in prior art compares a reference voltage VREF and a proportional to absolute temperature voltage to get temperature information. That is, it is important to design a precisely band-gap voltage generator, and such as that, the environment temperature can be precisely detected.